<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nunc scio quit sit amor by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229475">Nunc scio quit sit amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incomplete, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>"Hold on,<br/>I’ll be back for you it won’t be long<br/>But for now there’s something that<br/>Is calling me<br/>So take me down that lonesome road<br/>Point me east and let me go<br/>This suitcase weighs me down with memories" - J. Cocker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she turned from the balcony she knew he was there, there to say goodbye. Her tears held back like a politician, she turned to face him.</p>
<p>His eyes glistened in the moonlight, was he crying? Gods he was crying, he couldn’t believe the intense emotions this woman made him feel. Qui Gon never prepared him for this.</p>
<p>“Padme, I have been called to fight in the Clone Wars, I don’t know when I will be back. But I assure you that your stay at the Jedi Temple will be safe.”</p>
<p>She laughed, out loud. He was speaking to her as if she had not been at the Senate meeting that had decided his fate earlier. He knew she had been there, but he was reading a speech he had prepared in his head. He was trying not to let spill forth that which they both knew; those feelings that had surfaced during long walks and talks after the battle at Genosis when she had stayed at the Temple to be there while her Jedi friends recovered.</p>
<p>Anakin it seemed was already gone, though she knew he was only down the hall. His youth was showing in his eyes as he spoke about being a warrior in battle. The very idea was disturbing to both Padme and Obi wan, who knew the choice to fight, was not like a Jedi. </p>
<p>Padme though was grateful, somewhat, that the kiss they shared before entering the arena was proven to be one of desperation and fear, one done in the last moments before death. She was grateful because she had no obligation to anyone, which made her feel free.</p>
<p>“Obi wan you talk as if we aren’t friends, as if you are just my Jedi protector” and she smiled.</p>
<p>He walked to her, not smiling. Her face faltered under his serious gaze. He put his hand on her face, running his thumb along her jawbone. She shivered and he did it again, this time with more pressure. </p>
<p>“I am your protector. . “ he hesitated, knowing what he wanted to say but taking his time to chose the words. “You are my most precious cargo”. She looked at him confused, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t she said softly, “Cargo?”</p>
<p>In his mind he smiled, the conversation going exactly as he had imagined it. He wanted to tell her the things he had been feeling, he wanted to tell everybody. He wanted to say that she turned heads with her infectious laughter, that she stopped the moons from rising with her passion, that she caused every fiber of his being become numb to the world around him when she simply entered his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes cargo, you carry my heart, I can’t very well lose that now can I?”</p>
<p>She stared at him. He had just said out loud that one thing they had both wanted to speak about for months.</p>
<p>When he grazed his lips to hers, he felt as if he knees would give out on him. </p>
<p>Without saying anything else, he turned to place a necklace around her neck. She noted that on it hung a ring. Confusion came back and inside he smiled again.</p>
<p>“I will not put that where it belongs until I can spend every single night holding the hand that wears it as I sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Two spirits in the night<br/>We can leave before the morning light<br/>When there’s nothing left to lose<br/>And nothing left to fear<br/>So meet me on the edge of time<br/>Don’t keep me waiting<br/>I’ll be arriving<br/>Then you and I<br/>We’ll just run right out of here </p>
<p>I just wanna be the one you run to<br/>I just wanna be the one you come to<br/>I just wanna be there for someone<br/>When the night comes<br/>Let’s put all our cares behind us<br/>And go where they’ll never find us<br/>I just wanna be there beside you<br/>When the night comes" - J. Cocker</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>As Obi-wan laid on his cot, he asked the force for sleep, but it was not listening to him. It had been three years since he started fighting this war. Three years since he became General Kenobi. </p>
<p>Three years of watching fellow Jedi, soldiers and civilians die. </p>
<p>Three years of long, sleepless nights, most of the time not at camp. </p>
<p>Three years without her.</p>
<p>After he left he regretted only sharing one kiss with her. He knew that even the one kiss might have been disrespectful. She wasn’t even his betrothed, technically. Outside of holding hands during their walks, an occasional hug and a kiss on the hand, there hadn’t been any body contact. Obi-wan however, felt as if they were melded together every time they came close, and by close, he thought, he meant even being in the same room as her. It was as though she was magnetically charged, and when she entered any room, his heart and soul left his body and just stayed with her. He found it hard to carry on other conversations, like at the ball they had as a last event before everybody left for war.</p>
<p>It had been six months since the battle of Geonosis, and Padme had become his best friend. They went on walks together and even when they didn’t say a word, their proximity spoke volumes. Two days before he left, before his speech and the decision to give her a ring, he escorted her as a protector to the ball. It was the most nervous he had ever been. He had stood outside her chambers for 15 minutes before he raised his hand and another 5 before he actually knocked. Then she had opened the door and his hands began to sweat. He couldn’t describe what he saw, no written language could. He could only describe the concrete things.</p>
<p>He had chosen to keep with his Jedi robes, even though they were not required this evening. All at once he felt like a peasant. Her dress danced around her as she pulled the door open. It was white, but not white. It had threads of something shiny, . . .silver? Pink? It was a different color every time she breathed. Her hair was pinned up in the back at the base of her neck. Her gown hid her shoes, but they made her slightly taller. Tall enough, he noted that when he finally broke the gaze between them to greet her with a kiss on the hand, her eyes were almost level with his. The sweat came back and her eyes left his when she realized how close they were standing in the middle of the hall.</p>
<p>“Well General Kenobi, good thing you’re here, we’re almost late” she said with a smile. He blinked and numbly put out his arm for her. She smiled as they turned down the hall, blushing slightly. She could not believe she had managed to remain so calm on the outside when she answered the door! If he had wanted to he could have easily read how she was feeling on the inside, but he seemed preoccupied. All she knew was that her heart was beating loudly in her ears as they walked in silence to the banquet hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Obi-wan turned over sleeplessly on his cot, now that his thoughts had turned to Padme, he doubted he would be able to fall asleep.</p>
<p>The ball itself was not much to remember, except of course for her being there. It was his inability to speak that had been on his mind, and he laughed as he remembered the moment.</p>
<p>After he and Padme had entered the hall, she was at once surrounded and pulled off into conversations, mostly political in nature. Nodding to her that he would keep an eye on her, he made his way around the room trying to avoid any unnecessary conversations.</p>
<p>Then he found himself in a discussion with Master Yoda, which was fine with him since he wouldn’t be seeing him for quite some time. </p>
<p>“Contact is all that it takes<br/>To change your life, to lose your place in time<br/>Contact. Asleep or awake<br/>Coming around you may wake up to find<br/>Questions deep<br/>Within your eyes<br/>Now more than ever<br/>You realize” – V. Halen</p>
<p>As they discussed the changes that would take place in the temple for the padawan learners after a lot of the Jedi had gone to war, Obi-wan checked in with Padme again. He sought out her gaze, got a nod and was about to turn away when she laughed. He had seen her laugh many times, but her true laugh usually only came out when the two of them were alone. Now here she was, at a function surrounded by senators and she was really laughing, she was not being polite, she was not pretending for her position, she was genuinely laughing. Her head tilted back and she allowed it to float through the room. Obi-wan was speechless. The room was silent and black to him, all save Padme. He was experiencing tunnel vision as he watched her. He felt something inside his stomach, and felt almost, left out? Her mirth touched everyone around her and people were smiling wider, and relaxing more.</p>
<p>“And then you sense a change<br/>Nothin' feels the same<br/>All your dreams are strange<br/>Love comes walkin' in” – V. Halen</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long her stared, but she had moved well across the room to another conversation. His eyes almost watered until her remembered to blink. He had a strange feeling in his stomach again, this time almost a fear that if he lost sight of her in the crowd this beautiful vision would end.</p>
<p>“You lay your sanity on the line” – V. Halen</p>
<p>At last, he broke his vigil as pain brought him back to reality. Master Yoda had poked at his foot with his stick, “Ow” he noted to the little green creature as he turned back to him.</p>
<p>“Hm, distraction, that is how arrive at pain we do, no?” Yoda smiled.</p>
<p>“I was just keeping an eye on the Senator, just as I have been all night. That is my job,” he said as he checked and rechecked for any cracks in his mind shield. He found none and put a satisfied look on his face.</p>
<p>Yoda chuckled and Obi-wan was suddenly 8 years old again being scolded. “Not required, the force is, when emotions are displayed on someone’s face. So worried you are, Obi-wan, to accept that which you cannot change. Remember, you do not, that the Force has a destiny for all, though unclear it may be right now.” He was talking to him about him, not about anything else. Obi-wan considered this. He never got a lesson in this from Qui-gon.</p>
<p>Yoda sighed loudly, irritated that such a wise mind that was not seeing what was obvious. “Focus your thoughts too much on what you think you never learned from your Master! To create framework, the job of a teacher is. To give tools for building out rest of life, they leave with us. Use those that he gave you.” Yoda walked away to leave Obi-wan with his thoughts.</p>
<p>Those thoughts brought him to his goodbye with Padme when he slipped a necklace onto her that contained a ring. He hadn’t known then nor did he now, why her laughter had affected him the way it did. He already felt possessive of her, but more out of friendship and the gift of it that she gave him. All at once, as he had followed her with his eyes across the room, he wanted her. He wanted her to forever be a part of him, to spend each morning comforted by her warmth. To spend each day exploring the universe with her, to have her witty intelligence and unmatched passion for life next to him for whatever was to come in the future. He wanted to hug her until he thought he would cry, to just relish in her existence. </p>
<p>Now, as he began to call the Force once again for sleep, his mind drifted to their last moments together. When her lips passed over his, even though slightly, he had felt something he could not explain. But it moved from her lips to his knees and spread through his veins. He could feel the sensation coursing through him, making him blush. </p>
<p>Obi-wan remembered that sensation as he was graced with slumber.</p>
<p>“Oh, sleep and dream; that's all I crave<br/>I travel far across the milky way<br/>To my master I become a slave<br/>'Til we meet again some other day” – V. Halen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p>
<p>Force how long has it been? Weeks, months, years? No, no not years, it had not been years. He would long since have perished had it been years.</p>
<p>But where is she? And why could he not sense her?</p>
<p>“I heard there was a secret chord <br/>That David played and it pleased the Lord<br/>But you don’t really care for music do ya?</p>
<p>Hallelujah” – Rufus Wainwright</p>
<p>The only thing he could remember clearly was the night he spoke with Bail. They had spoken about the war, the senate, the council. After a drink or two, the conversation had turned and Bail had asked Obiwan about her.</p>
<p>For some reason, <br/>He had hesitated<br/>He didn’t know why he did<br/>But he hesitated<br/>What it the Jedi?<br/>The Force?<br/>His fear?<br/>And then he let spill forth to Bail those personal things that he never thought he would, about love, about family, about the things he knew his heart needed.</p>
<p>And then as he spoke to Bail, her life force faded<br/>It faded fast,<br/>So fast that he crashed to the floor, scared, more afraid than he had ever been in his life.</p>
<p>She could not fade, she was the one, the one that drew him away from the Jedi and into life.</p>
<p>“She tied you to a kitchen chair<br/>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<br/>And from your lips she drew the hallelujah” – Rufus Wainwright</p>
<p>As he tried to grasp for, the table? Anything? He landed on groping for the wall.</p>
<p>The wall.</p>
<p>The wall that they both had years ago, but it had shattered when they met.</p>
<p>All of a sudden it was there. . .</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>Why had it come back? Who put it there? Why was it erected all of a sudden?</p>
<p>He attempted to breathe,</p>
<p>And gasped.</p>
<p>“There was a time when you let me know<br/>What’s real and going on below<br/>But now you never show it to me, do you?</p>
<p>Hallelujah, hallelujah” – Rufus Wainwright</p>
<p>As he lay on the floor, crying out her name and Bail had run for the medic,<br/>Obiwan was afraid, and it was that fear that scared him, because of the place that it led.</p>
<p>Perhaps her life forced was suppose to be gone because as a Jedi he was not suppose to have that which she gave him.</p>
<p>“And remember when I moved in you<br/>The Holy Dark was moving too<br/>And every breath we drew was hallelujah” – Rufus Wainwright </p>
<p>Obiwan was doubled over in pain, and he could vaguely see those around him trying to help him, but a physical problem this was not. It was something else. He lost something, or at least he felt he did. But he didn’t know, he was not being shown the whole picture. All he knew was the last thing he saw before her face faded under medication, was a glint in her eyes, the kind she got when she had something to tell him that would delight him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>She always straightened her hair and fussed with her dress, but really she did not need too.</p>
<p>Every time she left her apartment, she was glad that she was on her way to meet Tinelle. Six months ago, Padme’s position in the Senate hard required her to be on Corusant on a full time basis. Along with her handmaidens, Padme had packed up her belongings and made her way here.</p>
<p>Upon arriving, she had visited the Jedi Temple, primarily to establish a relationship that would allow her to gain access to Obiwan’s status in the army. It proved, however, to be much more beneficial. During her visit, Padme had befriended a newly knighted Jedi Knight from her home planet of Naboo.</p>
<p>As a result of their friendship, Padme has soon learned that she was never tested for her midichlorin count as a child, because of her destined lineage to royalty. After a few weeks of friendship, Tienelle, her new Jedi friend, tested her. Only to find out, that the results should have sent Tienelle directly to the Council, as they were so high. Her new friend took more than a few steps back from her, unsure how to proceed. She looked at Padme with a sense of awe, and Padme just stood there, also unsure as what to say.</p>
<p>Finally, after a long conversation, the two had decided that perhaps the reason for Padme’s overlook was the will of the Force, and moved onto better things. Tienelle trained Padme in cloaking and levitation, while Padme in turn taught Tienelle some of those feminine things that go untrained when joining the Temple.</p>
<p>That now, had led Padme to this point. She had become so skilled in the Jedi art of cloaking that she was able to walk by Master Yoda without a flinch. She almost scared herself of the power she had become so capable of. Any other being, with thoughts unbecoming of a Jedi, may have used it for dark purposes. But for Padme, it was more use to be able to come back to training sessions with Tienelle that appeased her. </p>
<p>But this point, this was the point she was proud of. Padme found herself standing outside of a door that contained the most precious thing in the world to her. The room was normally used by army personnel and at this moment her beloved was home. He was home! She became privy to the information through Tienelle, and decided to surprise her love, as she had missed him more than she could convey. How was it possible that she had survived so many days and nights without his voice? His face? His . . . touch? Yes, his touch had always been brief and she knew why, but she had always savored it.</p>
<p>Force, now she was at that point. As she raised her hand to make her presence known, a droid came out of the room. As it left the door still remained slightly ajar, allowing her to be. . .okay, well nosy is the word she was looking for. Padme could not help herself, she was standing outside of a door that had her Obiwan behind it and she had the chance to listen to him speak as himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>“So how has the relationship you have with Padme progressed?”</p>
<p>Padme froze as she heard Bail’s inquiry. In the years that he had been gone, the only people who mentioned their two names in the same sentence were her handmaidens. </p>
<p>As she sat there, her mouth agape, every emotion she was capable of poised on the edge of her heart, she heard it. He . . . paused, He . . he hesitated. </p>
<p>Padme struggled to breathe, her hands made their way to her throat, and she was unable to comprehend what was going on. She felt her legs giving way and and her world spinning around her.</p>
<p>Padme grabbed her dress in an act of desperation, and turned on heel to flee down the hall. As she flew, any Jedi could have seen her, had she been any regular person in the universe. But she was not. Several Jedi, including Master Windu on his way to greet Obiwan on his return, walked on as if nothing more than a breeze had passed him. </p>
<p>In Bail’s office, as Obiwan hit the floor in pain, the last anybody could hope to see of Padme, had they been privileged enough to do so, would have been a tear streaked face of a woman in love.</p>
<p>"If you leave, I won't cry, I won't waste one single day. But if you leave, don't look back, I'll be running the other way." - P. Gabriel</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>Bail sat next to Obi-wan’s bed for the fifth day in a row. His head ached from the long hours he had been keeping since his friend came here. Obi-wan, however was not the only thing keeping Bail awake night after night. It was directly after Obi-wan fell ill that Senator Amidala had virtually vanished. </p>
<p>It had been his second day in the hospital when Bail heard word that Amidala had not been seen since the day before, neither by her handmaidens or anyone else. It appeared she may have been kidnapped, as everything in her apartment remained in place, but that would mean she had been kidnapped when she was out. Impossible, that was impossible, he thought. If she had she been out she would not have been alone, she would have had a bodyguard with her. Amidala’s picture since then had been all over the news and her security service scoured every possible lead, but it turned up nothing about her whereabouts.</p>
<p>After that, Bail had gone to the Jedi Council as a last resort. After the members joined hands and searched the force, they informed him that Amidala’s life force was almost gone. It was all they could do to obtain that little information, as it seemed that something was standing in their way. A hush had fallen over the Council as obvious fears were felt.</p>
<p>After they dispersed, Yoda asked Bail to remain behind. As the door closed behind them, Yoda spoke first, “A great deal of pain, Master Obi-wan is in.” </p>
<p>“Yes, and though I want him well, I fear the moment he wakes up and find out that the Senator is missing.” </p>
<p>“Mmph, knows this he already does. Her disappearance the cause of his pain, it is. But how did one beget the other, and why? To help uncover this mystery Obi-wan’s recovery is needed.” Master Yoda fell into a meditative state and Bail slipped out the door and back to the hospital.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the eighth time in nine days Padme was preparing herself for another move. This morning she was woken up by someone calling to her through the Force, it was faint but persistent. She was not about to take any chances, so she had gotten out of bed, went to the fresher and started to get ready.</p>
<p>This time she was not going to change her hair color. She had already gone from brown, to blonde, to black and she feared it would fall out if she changed it again so soon. Instead, she went about cutting it so that it fell just onto her shoulders. She stared at her reflection and let a few stray tears fall. </p>
<p>Why wouldn’t everyone just leave her alone? She kept feeling their prodding in her brain, they were distant but they were there. She felt more tears fall as she was reminded that none of them were Obi-wan. They were other force sensitive minds, probably recruited to help search for her. She felt guilt for abandoning her position, her family, and her friends. But she could no longer function in that realm of things, where every turn reminded her of him.</p>
<p>Padme’s heart hurt even more than the night she heard the rejection in Obi-wan’s silence when Bail asked about her. It seemed no matter how fast or far she ran, she could not escape the pain. It ruled her. She was confused, had something happened during his time at war? His feelings had obviously changed but why? She rolled these questions over in her heard for the hundredth time. </p>
<p>“Forget it and get moving” she said out loud to herself. She grabbed her bag and left the small apartment through the window, just as the suns grazed the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>". . .a blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe that there’s nobody out there, its hard to believe, that I’m all alone” – Red Hot Chili Peppers</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>Obi’s hand twitched, as if searching for something. He groped, but found nothing. At this notion, his heart sank, nothing. That was exactly what he was feeling, nothing. Nothing from himself, nothing from the room around him, but, he thought with dread, nothing from her.</p>
<p>His heart beat fast as his eyes became familiar with the room around him. She was not in it. He raised his hand to his head as he tried to piece together his last few days. . . weeks.. months? No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!! His mind searched for the pathway to his vocal chords. She was nowhere. Fear began to consume Obi as he realized it had in fact been months and tried to yell out for anything. </p>
<p>The result was a firm pair of hands on his forearms, gripping to hold them in place. Obi-wan struggled, fiercely as he felt what he thought were bindings coming in connection with his wrists. Instead what he heard was a familiar voice, a voice that seemed, to him at least, to present itself as soothing as possible.</p>
<p>‘Obi-wan’ Bail’s voice rang out calmly in the recesses of Obi’s mind. After a few short moments, Obi’s efforts ceased, and he sat there, transfixed on the only thing he could understand, Bail’s voice. Soothing.</p>
<p>‘Obi lay still. You are hooked up to life support; let me help you sit up.’</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After a short struggle, Bail succeeded in restraining Obi-wan from at least making his health situation worse. He watched as his friend sat up and looked upon the room around him as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Bail sat there wondering if Obi was delirious or not. There was a frantic nature in his eyes. </p>
<p>As minutes passed, Bail felt only like making his way to the nearest private spot where he could lose his stomach. He knew what he was looking at. He knew the spark in his friend’s eyes as they took in their surroundings slowly over and over again. He knew the look upon Obi’s face to be desperate, lost, but most of all ... afraid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>